


the unavoidable sun

by psidn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Experimental, Fanmix, M/M, Multimedia, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psidn/pseuds/psidn
Summary: Two teens as celestial bodies, in song.





	the unavoidable sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13978225#cmt13978225) of hinata yelling "here i come" at tsukishima
> 
> by far the most experimental things i've ever posted here, by far the funnest time i've had with public domain content

[8TRACKS LINK](https://8tracks.com/psidn/the-unavoidable-sun)

1  
The Sun - The Naked And Famous  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAIiS5n8phg)

_Here it comes  
The unavoidable sun_

A "solar barge"—also known as a "solar bark", "solar barque", "solar boat", or "sun boat"—is a mythological representation of the sun riding in a boat.  
[WIKIPEDIA](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solar_deity#Solar_barge_and_sun_chariot)

 

2  
Sand Storm - Apashe  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxF_hHV79aE)

_Look down, you're talking to your highness_

  
[PUB DOM](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:1873_A._and_C._Black_Map_or_Chart_of_the_Solar_System_-_Geographicus_-_SolarSystem-black-1873.jpg)

 

3  
Rhinestone Eyes - Gorillaz  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GdsftXc0yU)

_And nobody knows what to do with the heat  
Under sunshine pylons we'll meet_

 

4  
1991 - Crystal Castles  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYf20ovQm5g)

_Instrumental_

Solar eclipses occur at new moon, when the Moon is between the Sun and Earth.  
[WIKIPEDIA](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon#Eclipses)

  
[PUB DOM](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:1908_01_03_Lick.jpg)

 

5  
We Are Happy Landfill - Gorillaz  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv3vmncan6Y)

_We are the happy landfill_

  


6  
Until the Night is Over - Timber Timbre  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SiJUDo5cEM)

_~~There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun~~ _

_..._

_But you're haunted by the morning sun  
You keep digging till the night is over_

  
[PUB DOM](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Galileo%27s_sketches_of_the_moon.png)

 

7  
The Moon Asked The Crow - Cocorosie  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rceKTFAbso)

_The moon asked the crow_  
For a little show  
In the hazy milk of twilight  
No one had to know 

  
[PUB DOM](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Lunar_libration_with_phase2.gif)

 

8  
Alice - Pogo  
[YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAwR6w2TgxY)

_???_

In contrast, lunar eclipses occur at full moon, when Earth is between the Sun and Moon.  
[WIKIPEDIA](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon#Eclipses)

  
[PUB DOM](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Eclipse070304.JPG)


End file.
